His Summer Beauty
by The Blue Monster Cake
Summary: a girl who was once a spy joins tohru on her adventure with the sohmas. Tohru already knows who she is and whats she's done. how long will it take till the Zodiac members plus the cat find out? Especially if one is already in love with her. KYOxOC TOHRUxYUKI DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET!
1. Tents! :)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Welcome to my fruitsbasket fanfic. I really hope you like it and if you don't fill free to leave your opinion but honestly as long as I have fun writing this story I have to say I wont care. Anyways I have 1 OC, Natsumi Hisoka (First, Last) that ends up with Kyo and Tohru x Yuki. Note: Natsumi = summer beauty and Hisoka = reserved. (pick of Natsumi on my profile!) Thanks!

Natsumi Hisoka POV

First of all my name wasn't always "Natsumi Hisoka". It used to be Laura and I used to be a spy. A well trained agent. Since I was 8 I worked hard at my job. Once I was 14 I lost my closest and most precious friend. And it made me start thinking about things. What was I working so hard for? what was I doing it all for? what did I expect to gain from this that I wanted? The answer I got for those 3 questions were all the same. _Nothing._

I didn't want to end up one day dead and had done nothing and got nothing. So I quit. It wasn't easy but I took a month preparing and eventually after careful planning and precision. I disappeared. No one could find me. I changed my name and did a full scale backstory impossible to prove faulty. I had also called an old friend of mine I met while working. Kyoko Honda. She said I could stay and live with her and her daughter. So that's where I went. I was safe for 2 years and 3 months. That ended though, when Kyoko had died. I had become good friends with Tohru, Saki Hanajima, and Arisa Uotani. We were all extremely sad when she died. I had lost the first home I ever felt I belonged at. Tohru's grandpa on her father's side was willing to take us in. but due to some other relatives wanting to move in with him too he needed some remodeling done. So here's Tohru and I living in a tent in the middle of the forest until the remodeling was done.

Another day Tohru and I were off to school; both of us saying goodbye to a picture of Kyoko Tohru still had. We were walking and saw a house off to the left. "Look Sumi! A house! It must be so peaceful out here. Let's go take a look," Tohru told me. I responded with, "It's not polite to go snooping around someone's home Tohru." She just smiled and kept going. I felt a sigh escape my lips as I followed her to keep her out of trouble. We got to the porch and saw little painted stones of the 12 zodiac. "Aw! How cute! Don't you think Sumi," Tohru asked me. I nodded my head in a yes fashion and said, "They are very cute. Too bad your favorite isn't here."

Tohru gave me a questioning look and asked, "What? My favorite?" I sighed and told her, "the cat silly. It isn't here. Though the cat isn't in the zodiac so it I kinda understandable."

"My word. Do my eyes deceive me or are there 2 strange young girls standing on my porch?" questioned a man in a kimono with short black hair and dark eyes who had just stepped out onto the porch. Tohru jumped back and began freaking out in apology, "I'm so sorry! We were just looking! We didn't mean to barge in without permission!" the man chuckled and told us, "it's all right. I just set them out to dry so no harm done. But I do find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest." We shook our heads slightly back and forth as I said, "they're not silly. We both really like them!" the man chuckled (giggled) once again and said, "I understand. I'm quite fond of them myself."

Tohru then questioned, "Why did you leave out the cat?" the man seemed a bit shocked and during that time I explained to Tohru, "the cat isn't within the 12 zodiac remember? If it isn't a part of the zodiac then why include it? Though the tiger is in the cat family so technically the cat is in the zodiac in a sense." I then began to ponder my thought of the cat technically being in the zodiac until the man snapped me out of my little world by saying, "oh so you're referring to the old folk tale? Funny. I wonder what he'll think when he hears he has fans." That got my curiosity's attention and I asked, "what was that?" he waved one hand in front of his face and sang, "nothing~! So you 2 were born in the year of the dog? I knew there was something I liked about the both of you. I mean aside from your pretty faces-." He was cut off as the prince of the school, Yuki Sohma, slammed his bag on the man's head. Then you said, "Please forgive my cousin Miss Honda, Miss Hisoka. He's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless. In general it's best to just ignore him." from there Tohru had a small mental freak out while Yuki and his cousin had a small little conversation. Yuki's cousin started with, "what's in your bag a dictionary?" Yuki's response was, "actually there are 2 in my bag."

"ah so you two are Yuki's classmates? Let's start over. I'm Shigure; Yuki's older and much less violent cousin," said the man now known as Shigure. Tohru and I spoke in unison, "hello. It's very nice to meet you." Yuki then decided to ask us, "What are you two doing here?" I could tell Tohru would panic while answering so I answered instead with, "we live nearby and were just on our way to school. Oh if we don't leave now we might be late. Would you like to walk to school with us Yuki?" Yuki seemed a bit shocked at first but put on a polite smile and answered with a simple, "Yes. Thank you for the offer." Tohru and I both just smiled and went on our way to school.

The walk was silent so far. I wasn't one for starting conversations so I just didn't know what to do or say really. I know. I suck. So I nudged Tohru to get her to start a conversation. If I wasn't going to do it then she at least should. Never mind. I take it back. I shouldn't have nudged her. She freaked out and asked, "a-ah Yuki! S-so the weathers nice today huh?" even she hung her head in shame for not thinking of something. But Yuki was Yuki so he smiled politely and said, "yes it is rather lovely today. With how much it has been raining it is good to see a nice day like this once in a while." Aw. He's so nice. Maybe Tohru doesn't feel as stupid anymore. Before we could continue talking we saw the Yuki fan club and they did the whole routine.

" we love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! L-l-l-l-l-l-love! L-l-l-l-l-l-love!"

We walked right past them acting as if we don't know them. Then I said, "I don't know which of them I should be more impressed with. The one that acts 2 letters at the same time or the 2 who bend in irregular shapes." I saw Yuki smirk in amusement and Tohru began giggling. I gave myself a silent high five and we continued to school.

Once making it to school Yuki went straight to home room. I went to go find Hana and Uo. Once I find them we were walking to were Tohru was. I was explaining that we walked to school with the prince since we just happened to bump into them. Uo and Hana seemed concerned for Tohru knowing the fan girls so we hurried to find Tohru again. What do you know we found her surrounded by the three fan club members. Uo butted in and said, "Hey!" well more like shouted but the fan girls where stupid and shouted back at Uo with a "What?!" bad move idiots. Bad move. "She said it was a coincidence so get lost! Before those big noses of yours get bruised," Uo said intimidatingly. I love this ex-Yankee! The 3 girls jumped back but the blonde decided to be stupidly brave and say, "Now hold it Yankee! You don't scare us with that street thug talk!" All right the girl whose 2 letters at once is my favorite. Hana immediately stepped in with, "One more word and you'll all get *beep* with electric shocks." The girls ran away screaming from the best psychic friend in the whole wide world. Uo went over and hugged Tohru and said, "Were those catty girls messing with you? Oh~. Hana don't actually shock anyone okay?" I looked at Uo and asked, "Uo you have to at least let her shock them once. Otherwise they'll begin to doubt her… plus you know you would love the looks on their faces after being shocked." She just smirked at me and ruffled my hair. She asked me, "You know you're too persuasive right?" I smiled and turned to Hana and said, "we should take that as a yes, Hana!" she smiled at me and nodded in a yes motion.

We were in home economics now and we were cooking. Well Tohru and I were at least. And while doing so Tohru was explaining this morning in much greater detail. "I was actually so nervous walking to school with Yuki this morning Sumi had to nudge me to make me talk to him. I couldn't even look at him," Tohru said sighing. Hana had just finished slicing a fish with her knife. And as she put it back she said, "I feel strange electric signals coming from that boy." Uo looked over at her, "here we go. Another one of Hana's electric reports." Tohru asked, "Strange how?" "I don't know," Hana told us, "he's different." Uo looked off to the side and said, "I'll admit he does have a feeling of mystery about him. There are some weird stories about him too. I heard one of the fan girls was confessing her love and tried to hug him. apparently he just pushed her from him and left." Hana then said again, "Like I said. That boy has strange electric signals." I scoffed at Uo and asked, "if you had a club of boys after your heart and on asked you out and tried to hug you. Would you let them? Plus those girls are creepy. I'd hate them even having a chant about me like they do Yuki. You got to feel a bit bad for him."

Tohru wanted to change subjects and said, "Uhm. Let's talk about something else." Uo then asked, "How are your guys' jobs coming along?" Tohru answered with a "its fine I guess. Why?" Uo responded with, "I don't know. You've been putting in a lot of hours lately. A lot more than usual. You're having trouble saving up for tuition aren't you?" Tohru answered, "no that's, well kind of yeah." Hana then said, "That's strange. I don't remember tuition here being that much or you having to work this hard. Unless something else has happened." Uo immediately freaked and began asking questions, "So what is it? You in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody? Your grandpa is giving you enough to eat right? He isn't taking your money is he? I know I worry too much. But seriously if you need me to ruff someone up for you, you just say the word got it?" … talk about mood swing~! Way to be a female Uo! I decided to actually say something, "if that's the case then how about those Yuki fan club members? I'm sure no one would really mind or even notice." All she did was smirk at me.

School was over and Tohru and I were getting our shoes when we saw Yuki. I waved in a "hi" motion while Tohru said, "oh Yuki it's you! I mean uhm. Hi." she deflated at the end do to not being able to think of something to say. Yuki smiled politely as always and said, "It seems we're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other."

We were already walking and Tohru decided to start a conversation. "So it was nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was funny. And those little zodiac figurines were so cute too." Yuki responded with, "Yes if I remember correctly I thought I heard you mention about wishing there was a year of the cat." What? Must have spaced out again. Tohru continued the conversation, "ah it was just an idea I had when I was little." Yuki had a little hate moment and said, "Cats. They're nothing but useless foolish creatures… tell me Miss Honda. How familiar would you say you were with the history of the Chinese zodiac?" Tohru was a bit shocked and said, "I know the stories my mom told me when I was little."

Yuki then decided to be a history buff, "did you know it was originally nothing but a calendar? A mathematical system to mark the passage of time? Only later did people begin to use it for astrology of fortune telling." Tohru seemed a little sad at this and said, "So I guess the story about the animals isn't true then." Yuki responded, "No, I'm not really sure how or when the animals came to represent the years but I don't believe they were there from the beginning. What I do know is that no time in the history of the zodiac has the cat ever been included. So you see? The cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years. But as the story is told it still yearns to be accepted. Like I said a truly foolish creature." Tohru decided to say, "Sounds like you really don't like cats." Yuki turned around and smiled at us. I decided now would be a good time to speak, "I'm sorry Yuki but Tohru and I have jobs to get to and we don't want to be late. If you'll excuse us." He replied, "Certainly. And Miss Honda I noticed earlier you were getting a bit pale. Please try to take better care of yourself. Perhaps we'll bump into each other again tomorrow." With that he continued on the way to his house.

I was now at work and all dressed in my uniform. I'm a waitress at an open late café. There were only waitresses and no waiters due to waitresses being more appealing and what not. I normally don't sleep often due to being haunted by nightmares or memories from my past. So I worked till 12 when the café closed. Then I normally cleaned up and locked up too. Everyone's normally tired so it's fine for me, who doesn't want to sleep. The night was practically normal tonight. Everyone was already gone and I was cleaning/locking up. Peaceful peaceful. Once I locked and double checked everything I went out the back door and locked it. I then left to go back to the tent Tohru and I shared. It was about 2 am now and no one was really out. It was getting to the time where the drunks were already passed out but it was too early for early risers. When I had made it to the tent all I saw was dirt. I dug everything out quickly and swift making sure Tohru wasn't in there. Thank god she wasn't… but where was she? _Yuki_. I was so grateful. I knew that they would probably come out in the morning to dig it all up so I had everything taken out and I put them all in bags. I took one of Tohru's uniforms for school and one of mine to clean them. Everything else were in bags and I had set them by the Sohma house.

By 4 in the morning I had both uniforms cleaned. I went back to the Sohma house and sat in a tree nearby. I pulled out my book, _Out of Sight, Out of Mind_. It was the fifth in a series I really liked by Ally Carter. Hours had passed and I was still reading. The sun had come up a while ago. There started to be a bit of commotion coming from the house and I could hear Tohru's voice. When the commotion died down I put my book mark in my book and then put said book into my bag. I jumped down from the tree I was in and walked to the door. Once there I knocked twice. After about a minute of waiting Shigure had answered the door. I asked, "Hello is Tohru here?" Shigure looked as if he just remembered something and said, "oh Natsumi! Yes please come on in. Tohru is up in hers and your new room!" I looked at him as if asking "come again please?" he then decided to explain, "since you and Tohru have no were to go until Tohru's grandfather's renovations are done we are allowing you to stay here in turn for cooking and doing the house work." Oh. So that's what happened. No wonder Tohru had freaked out. We heard a loud crashing sound from upstairs and decided, why not? So we went to go see what happened.

The best guess would be that and orange hair kid busted through the ceiling and is demanding a fight from Yuki. Okay… I can't say this is the weirdest thing I've experienced. Tohru decided she didn't want them to fight so she jumped on the orange haired guy and… what the *beep*?! The was a poof of smoke and the orange haired kid turned into a cat…. My previous words are now revoked. This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. A piece of wood then fell from the whole in the ceiling and hit Tohru's head. She fell on Shigure and Yuki… there was another poof! And then there was a dog and a rat. Once again I eat my words. This is NOW the weirdest thing to ever happen to me.

End of chapter 1! I hope it was okay. HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE!


	2. Anger Issues

Chapter 2 I hope you like it!

Natsumi POV

Tohru had picked up the now animals that used to be human and was running towards the front door. She was screaming, "Call a doctor! Or a vet! Or anyone! Help!" she ran to the door to open it and the postman was there. She the yelled at him," it's terrible! They're all animals!" she showed the used to be humans to him. He just smiled, "yes they are animals. Here's your mail." The dog… er Shigure went up and took the mail in his doggy mouth. The postman then started to pet Shigure and said, "I wish my dog were this smart. Well have a nice day." With that he shut the door and left. Suddenly the cat bursted out, "damn it! How the hell am I supposed to come up with an excuse if you both transform too?!" the little rat, Yuki snapped back at him, "don't even try to blame this on us you stupid cat!" kitty cat responded almost immediately, "go on ahead and say that again!" Yuki was rather mean and I had never heard him raise his voice before. It was kinda scary seeing the nice polite and sweet prince like this. Either way Yuki said again, "stupid cat!" mister kitty cat got rather angry at that and shouted, "why you little!" I think I had enough courage to speak. And asked, "hey kitty cat. You know you literally asked him to call you a stupid cat again right? If it was just going to tick you off then why ask?" he turned on me and shouted, "Shut Up! You shouldn't even be here!"

Shigure stepped into the picture, "enough all of you!" Kyo began hissing and Tohru seemed to still be stuck on the fact that they talk. Shigure spoke again, "I guess there's no way around it. Natsumi, Tohru I'm a dog. Yuki here; he's a rat. That's Kyo; don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder." Tohru then asked, "So this is normal?" Shigure responded, "Strange choice of words, but yes. I guess you could say this is normal for us. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We turn into the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac." Kyo quickly turned his head toward Shigure, from his sulking corner, and glared. Shigure then tossed in, "oh sorry. 12 animals plus the cat. Anyway whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress or we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform. After a little while we change back but the problem is-"he was cut off by 3 large poofing sounds and clouds of smoke. They stood there human again and… Naked?! Shigure continued, "We're naked." Tohru screamed and we turned towards a wall while they got dressed. Once they were dressed we went in to sit down in the sitting room. Except for Kyo who was lying on the porch just outside. The door was open so we could see and hear him.

Shigure began talking with, "so I guess we're pretty strange to you, huh?" Tohru shook her head no and said, "it's not your fault your family is cursed. Tohru went off into wonderland thinking things over and getting a grasp on the situation. Or at least I think so. Shigure asked Tohru, "Tohru. Didn't you say you wished to be a cat?" Tohru nodded her head yes and Shigure then asked, "So what's it like to see the real thing?" Tohru seems to finally realize Kyo was the cat from the zodiac legend. Shigure leaned back and said, "Yes it's hard to believe I know. And I agree the phrase cat-like reflexes don't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that. But he is a cat though clumsier than most. Surprising really considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you that himself if he wasn't so busy sulking over there." You could tell Kyo was immensely pissed off. How? Cause he jumped up and shouted, "Ah! Will you shut up!? I told you it's not my fault! If you want to blame someone then blame them," he said pointing at us, "They shouldn't even be here!" Yuki then butted in saying, "leave them out of this. Who we choose to let into this house is none of your concern. You're the one that doesn't belong here." Oh. Vicious. It seemed to really make Kyo snap because he punched the table and split it in half. One half was about to hit Tohru's face but I foot up my foot to stop the stupid broken table. It was only about a centimeter away from Tohru.

Shigure piped up, "now those are some cat-like reflexes! Maybe you could learn a thing or two from Natsumi here Kyo. Funny how even though you're a cat a little girl has better reflexes then you." Only a second after Shigure finished Yuki had slapped Kyo. Yuki said, "You're still as stupid as ever. And I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time I won't hold back." Kyo ran and aimed a kick at Yuki and while doing so said, "okay sissy boy!" Yuki had easily dodged while Tohru shrieked, "no, Yuki!" Shigure stopped her from worrying too much by saying, "don't worry. This goes back a lot farther than just today. Those two do nothing but fight when they see each other." In the background Kyo had thrown a lot of kicks and punches. None of them made their mark. Tohru asked, "but still shouldn't we stop them?" Shigure shook his head and said, "no. it's okay. It'll all be over in a second." We went back to watching the fight. Kyo still hadn't managed to hit Yuki. And Yuki finally decided to make a move and he kicked Kyo through the door and into the rocks outside.

Yuki then said to Kyo, "I told you I wouldn't hold back. You should have listened." Tohru seemed to talk to herself as she said, "he sent him flying." Shigure piped in to Yuki, "Yuki, please try to not destroy the house okay?" Yuki sincerely answered, "I didn't mean to put him in the yard. He should learn to keep his guard up." Tohru then asked, "Is he okay?" Yuki answered simply, "He's fine. All that's bruised is his ego." Shigure then stated, "I guess your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered at this point." Tohru said in response, "No. well I don't know. I wouldn't," she had paused as Kyo ran off and finished, "say that."

Tohru suddenly jumped up screaming "SCHOOL!" and started running around trying to get ready saying, "oh no! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." I piped in there with, "for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye. You're late, you're late, you're late. By the way Tohru I have a clean uniform for you to wear." As I finished I pulled out one of her uniforms all clean. She looked down at herself and seemed to notice all the dirt on the one she was wearing. She bowed and gave a quick, "thank you," as she left to change into the actually clean uniform. While she was changing Shigure muttered to himself, "That reminds me. I will have to tell akito about everything that's happened this morning." "Akito," I asked. Shigure then explained, "Ah! He's the head of the Sohma family. We did just give away the Sohma family secret, after all." I nodded in understanding and said, "It's understandable. Yuki, will you be joining us at school today?" he seemed to have snapped out of a daydream and replied, "ah. I'll be at school a bit later. You and Miss Honda go ahead." Tohru then popped up and said," we really must be going. Have a nice day." We walked out of the house and then straight to school. On the way I had explained who akito was to Tohru.

Once we got to school we bumped into Uo and Hana. Right as we finished saying our "hi" the Yuki fan club popped up with there, "we love Yuki, bah blah blah." It got old after the first time. The only thing that interests you the first time is the thoughts of, "omg! How can they bend that way! And that one's two letters? Wow. That must be exhausting!" only thoughts. Anyway back to the *beeps* that I just really wanna punch in the face. The annoying blonde said, "Where's Prince Yuki, Tohru? What did he do, give you the ditch?" they all bursted out laughing and Hana started chasing them with multiple beeps coming from her mouth. How funny. But noteworthy mention. I didn't memorize the 3 idiots' names cause I didn't want to hurt my poor mind. It would have just been me placing a curse upon myself. Anyways Uo then said out loud, "good grief do those girls give me a headache. All because their prince doesn't show they have to bother someone. I just don't understand why that someone has to be you." I could see the sweat drop appear on Tohru's head. She shakily said, "Well I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys later. Eh-heh" with that she walked off. When Tohru hadn't come back after a while I went to look for her. I heard a familiar poof and went running towards it. I saw Yuki on his clothes as a rat and Tohru on her knees pressing her forehead to the wall calling herself an idiot. Yuki just sighed at her and told her, "it's all right as long as nobody saw." She replied with an, "oh, okay," and picked him up in her hands. She continued, "what I wanted to say was thank you for being concerned about us. But really it's okay. I'm fine. I'm not scared so don't worry. I understand if your family doesn't want anyone to know about your secret. That's why it's called a secret right? You can erase my memory. But promise afterwards you'll still be my friend." Aw. How cute. I decided to hide a bit so I wouldn't be too noticeable.

Yuki suddenly changed back I closed my eyes and heard him say, "Sorry. The amount of time for when we turn back varies a bit." Tohru gave a quick and kinda shaky, "it's okay." Once I was sure Yuki was dressed I opened my eyes. Yuki had tied his tie a bit weird and Tohru asked, "Yuki. Where'd you learn how to tie a tie?" she had giggled a bit. Yuki looked down and kinda muttered, "I guess I had never really been good at this kind of thing." Tohru went up and started fixing his tie and said, "Don't feel bad. Nobody's perfect. Good thing you have me here!" then Yuki asked, "It really didn't bother you to see?" Tohru answered, "Oh no I closed my eyes in time." I sighed and walked a bit closer to them and said, "that's not what he meant Tohru. I'm pretty sure he was talking about his zodiac form" Tohru turned around quickly, "Sumi! Huh? Oh your zodiac form? Oh no it doesn't bother me at all! I actually find it pretty cute!" I then just walked away smiling to myself. Tohru is so hopeless.

I left school and got home before Tohru and Yuki. I went up to Tohru and I's room to put up my bag and saw Kyo on a wobbly ladder. I put my bag against the wall and went over to the ladder. The support bars that are supposed to keep the ladder from folding in or out when not wanted wasn't entirely straight which is probably why it was wobbling. I grabbed the top of the bend and pushed down making it straight. Kyo scream/shouted at me, "what the hell are you doing?!" I responded with, "The support bars were bending which is why the ladder was wobbly. So I straightened them out so you would be less likely to fall." He looked away from me and said a quiet, "whatever." I decided to at least try to talk to him and asked, "This just a patch job I take it? Thank you for fixing it up for Tohru and I. I'll be sure to call someone to fix it thoroughly soon." He sighed and nodded, "yeah. It should at least keep the rain out until it's fixed. I. I'm not very good at controlling my temper," he paused and started to get tensed up and continued, "I don't know! Maybe I just don't have enough training! I just can't stand losing to that damned Yuki! So about this morning. I." he didn't have to finish. I told him, "it's okay. No one was hurt so you don't have to worry about this morning. And besides, I don't think tempers were meant to be easy to control. Everyone has a temper. Some people are easier to make mad then others. Besides I know what it feels like to lose your temper a lot." He looked at me surprised and then smiled while saying, "And here I thought you wouldn't talk much." I laughed, "Once I start talking I just can't seem to find a way to shut myself up." He smirked.

Then we heard the door down stairs open and Tohru and Yuki call out that they were home. I shouted back to them, "welcome back!" I could hear Tohru come up the stairs. When she opened the door I smiled at her. She seemed confused until she looked up at the patch job and smile brightly while saying to Kyo, "Thank you!" suddenly we heard the front door open and shut again. Then Shigure's voice shouting, "Tohru, Natsumi, Yuki I'm home! Are you here? And Kyo! I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again!" he gave out an annoyed and angry shout and then left the house again. Tohru ran after him, with me trailing her, saying, "wait! Please come back." Shigure just said, "don't worry he'll be back. It's not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him. Can you both come in here for a second?" we went into the sitting room Yuki was sitting down there too. Once we were all seated Shigure started talking. "I had a little talk with akito today. He's decided that as long as you can keep our secret you can stay here." Tohru was relieved but asked, "So there's no punishment?" "Punishment," Shigure questioned, "why would we-? You can keep a secret can't you?"

"Yes!" Tohru shouted happily. Tohru was so relieved and smiling. Shigure then walked out and Yuki followed him to talk about something, I think. Tohru then jolted up. And went to where Shigure and Yuki left through and it seems they were still out in the hall. She stood just outside the door way and said, "e-excuse me? U-uh I'm sorry to interrupt it's just that. You've been so nice to us. I hope it's no trouble." I stood up and stood by Tohru and said, "Yes, thank very much for everything." We both bowed in gratitude. Yuki replied, "It's no trouble at all." Shigure agreed and said, "Just make yourselves at home."

After an eventful night we went to bed (not including me) and woke up the next morning!

Today Tohru and I both had the day off. She had told me how the kitchen was really messy and needed to be cleaned the most. When we got to the kitchen Yuki was there. When we opened the door I was surprised at how much trash there was. Tohru then stated, "Well it's not going to clean itself!" Yuki then said, "I'll help. Just tell me what to do." Shigure opened the door and said, "You better not. The closest thing Yuki has ever seen to a mop is that haircut of his. I think he'd just get in the way." I saw how Yuki narrowed his eyes toward Shigure at the mop and his hair comment. I responded, "That's okay. We wouldn't be earning our keep if we had you help us." Shigure just smiled and said, "I can see we're in good hands. I'm going to go find Kyo. I should be out with him for a while. We'll should be back by lunch time." Tohru smile and replied, "sure! We'll have this place clean before you get back!" you looked to the side and said, "I guess I'll go out too." Tohru still all chipper responded, "okay! Have fun!" once they left Tohru looked at the mess again and muttered, "I say that but I don't even know where to start. But Tohru Honda never gives up! Let's go Natsumi!" I just smiled and nodded at her.

We began cleaning at super speed. Taking out trash, cleaning dishes, scrubbing the floor, cleaning the counter tops, cleaning the stove, and putting the dishes away where they belong. Once we had managed to finish we began working on lunch… well Tohru did. I was still learning how to cook Japanese food, so I mainly watched and learned. As well as hoping to improve my cooking skills with what I've learned. Suddenly Yuki walked in and said, "Amazing! If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought I walked into the wrong house. Since when do we have a rice cooker?" I smiled sheeply and said, "it was on the floor and hidden under some trash. But since it was perfectly fine we cleaned it up." Tohru then said, "oh by the way. I hope you have your appetite because lunch is almost ready.

Tohru and I set out all the food. Shigure and Kyo weren't back yet so it was just the 3 of us eating. We were waiting for Yuki's reaction and he said, "It's delicious!" Tohru questioned, "You don't think it's too bland?" he answered her question, "it's perfect. The best lunch I've ever had. Huh. I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat ran off to?" I shrugged my shoulders in an "I don't know" manner and Tohru said, "I don't know. They said they would be back by lunch time." Yuki picked up some food and before tossing it in his mouth he said, "Well shame on them. It's rude to let a meal this good get cold." Tohru came up with another question to keep the conversation going, "you went out for a while too didn't you? Where'd you go? Shopping?" Yuki responded, "oh no. I just went out to my secret base." I sighed knowing how Tohru would react. She practically jumped up and down, "what? You have a secret base? You mean like a fort, or an underground hide out? That sounds so exciting!" Yuki seemed to have understood why I sighed before. I could see the sweat drop on the back of his head as he responded, "I don't think it's quite as elaborate as what you're thinking. But I'll tell you what. Next time I'll take you with me." Oh god. Over excited and storytelling Tohru has appeared.

Called it.

"What?! You really mean it?! Oh I'm going to a secret base! I always wanted to see one in person! The neighborhood boys had one when I was a kid but they told me girls weren't allowed. I can wait to see it-!" she was cut off as Kyo slammed open the door and walked in. Shigure shouting, "Kyo just listen to me!" Kyo started walking by while shouting back at Shigure, "I don't wanna here it! You think it's fun jerking me around like that!" Shigure tried to defend his case… _tried_ by saying, "hold on it wasn't- okay so it was a little bit fun, but that's not why I did it! It was for your own good! And don't forget it was Akito's decision." Kyo turned to look at him and yelled, "Shut up! I don't care about Akito!" Tohru looked at Kyo and asked, "Are you hungry? I made you some lunch." Kyo yelled at er and said, "shut up!" and slammed the door behind him. Shigure was still shouting at him while trying to take off his shoes, "Kyo don't take this out on Tohru! And use the front door next time! And take off your shoes!" Yuki pointed out just what I was thinking, "You're setting a fine example." Yuki was pointing with his chopsticks at Shigure's shoes that were still on the feet of their owner. Tohru the subject changer said, "This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you." Shigure got close by Tohru's face and asked, "You don't say?" Yuki smashed his ego by saying, "you look like a butler." Shigure changed the topic, "ah lunch is ready!" Tohru being her sweet little self asked, "Yes, but what about Kyo?"

Shigure began explaining to us, "He just needs to let off some steam. He's angry I tricked him into taking an entrance exam." Tohru then asked, "An entrance exam? For what?" Shigure looked a bit nervous and said, "Funny you should ask. As of today, Kyo is officially the newest student at your school. And he's also going to be living with us from now on too." Yuki snapped and stood up glaring at Shigure and said, "Don't you dare even eat a single bite! Get out!" Shigure gave a nervous laugh and said, "well I had a feeling you would be upset."

Shigure began to explain Kyo's situation to us, "you see Kyo pulled a vanishing act on us. He just up and disappeared for 4 months. And you know where he disappeared to? He was up on a mountain top training." Tohru asked, "What kind of training?" Yuki then spoke up, "let me guess. He's been sitting under waterfalls and wrestling bears." We all pictured it for a second and Shigure said, "well I'm not so sure about that part. The point is Kyo really wants to beat Yuki." Yuki looked to the side and muttered out a, "stupid cat."

It was Kyo's first day of school and all the other kids in our class were curious about him. Especially the Yuki fan club members. They were saying things like: "is he really Prince Yuki's cousin" , "I wonder if he could tell us about prince Yuki" , "he's so cute' , "not as cute as Yuki" , "where is he" , "oh I think he's amazing" , "wow! Oh my goodness" , "what do you think? Is he really prince Yuki's cousin" , "I'll bet he knows everything about him". While this was going on Hana, Tohru, Uo and I were standing off to the side. We were all feeling bad for the poor guy. Hana the said, "they're the same. His electric signals are the exact same as Yuki's. I don't know, but there is something about them that's almost inhuman." Tohru began to freak out because of the curse. Uo gave a small laugh and said, "Hana that's just rude." Uo then looks at Yuki and says, "Hey, question. This new guy. Is he really your cousin or what?" Yuki smirks and says, "Yes that is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that." Tohru and I understood why he was acting that way but Hana and Uo look confused. We then heard a fan girl speak up; "hey I thought we were talking!" we look over and see Kyo walking away from the 3 idiots. The brown haired one says, "Hey hold on." She hugs his arm trying to pull him back and Kyo freaks out. He pins the girl to the ground with one of her hands behind her back in a painful position. Kyo then screams out, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and runs to one of the windows. He opens it and jumps out. Once he touches the ground he starts running.

The blonde fan girl then declares, "That's it he is definitely Yuki's cousin." Fan girl with black hair says, "I can't believe he jumped." The brown haired fan girl then complains, "Hey don't forget about me. I just got my arm ripped off." I looked at Uo and said, "for a ripped off arm, it is surprisingly intact." Uo bursted out laughing and said, "that was funny! And that orange haired kids stunt was priceless! He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath!" out of the corner of my eye I see Yuki leave the class room.

Chapter 2! I felt really in the mood to type! I hope you liked it. Please review or PM me if you want! I love to talk and make new friends!


	3. nightmares

Chapter 3! Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate all the kind words.

Haillemattes13! It is: what goes with spoons. *insert eye roll here* Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Grimmfacade: thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it's shorter than the other ones. I do one chapter for each episode. Sorry that it took so long also. Had a friend stay the whole weekend cause her mom was out of town (haillemattes13). Then I had to take care of my mom's injured pregnant goat, cause well. My goat accidentally got my mom's goat in the eye with her horn. Anyways . sorry for my rambling. Just enjoy the chapter… please?

CherriCola409: thanks so much for liking my story! I am so glad you like it! I really hope you like this chapter!

: thank you so much for your review and being the first reviewer! Thank you for your support and I hope you continue to like and continue reading this fanfic.

Natsumi POV (as always )

Kyo had just bolted out of the classroom through the window, and now Tohru was going out to look for him. Of course I tagged along knowing Tohru with Kyo's temper could equal her getting hurt. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together to get four… maybe. When Tohru and I had reached Kyo we were outside the school. Kyo was yelling at Yuki, "If you want out, fine! But as for me! I'm gonna beat you! THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THIS FAMILY! I'm NOT GOING TO BE LEFT OUT ANYMORE! DO YOU HEAR ME RAT-BOY!" Kyo had grabbed the collar of Yuki's shirt. It looked like Tohru was gonna jump on Kyo and make him transform. If anyone saw him transform from the windows that would be bad. So I grabbed Kyo's wrist, did a quick spin around him, and pulled my arms over my head. Keeping my arms up a bit I flipped him but only made him land on his knees and away from Yuki. Tohru ran up and said, "I'm sorry that you're angry, but fighting at school isn't a good idea! You'll get in trouble if they catch you! And on your first day too." Kyo had cut Tohru off by screaming at the both of us, "shut up! Who do you two think you are?! This is between me and him! It has nothing to do with either of you! You stupid little girls! From now on just stay the hell away from me!" Tohru looked as if she was a balloon that had just been popped. She began walking away muttering to herself, "Okay that was maximum rage. He hates me. That's all there is to it. He really hates me." I knew Uo and Hana, mainly Hana, would find her and take care of her.

I looked back over at Kyo and Yuki. Kyo had turned, looking off to the side and Yuki stated, "You are truly an idiot." That made Kyo ask, "so what? You're gonna hit me now?" Yuki began walking inside. Before he left he responded to Kyo's questions with, "and wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" I walked over behind him and wacked Kyo on the back of the head softly. He jumped and yelped I told him, "Don't worry about Tohru. She isn't mad at you and will forgive you quickly so long as you apologize… or even if you don't apologize, she'll still forgive you. She mainly is blaming herself for making you hate her. All you really need to say is," I paused for a sec to imitate his voice, "**don't worry Tohru, I don't hate you. Let's be friends!"** He glared at my imitation of him while I just smiled brightly back at him. We just looked at each other for a bit till I asked him, "so?" he gave me a weird look, "**so**," he imitated, "what?" I sighed at his obliviousness and asked, "aren't you gonna go tell Tohru that you don't hate her and want to be best friends forever?" he gave me a look and I sighed, "okay so maybe not the best friends forever. You're right. Every time I try to picture it, it just ends up being scary." I smirked at him while he only glared back. He turned around and said, "I'm going home. I'll apologize when she gets home." I sighed and said, "Whatever floats your boat, fluff ball." I couldn't help it. I thought it was funny. He gave me the most priceless face in return. His eyes were wide and his mouth kept opening and closing. He was just plain flabbergasted. I love that word. Anyways I turned and went back to class. Waving a bye over my shoulder, whilst smirking and giggling.

Next thing I know, I'm at work servicing people. And with the customers who come at least once a week to see me. It gets kinda awkward having to do what they ask and always having to watch your back. The bell on the door jingles. Alerting me of a customer I say over my shoulder, "I'll be right with you." I turn around to face the new customer and see Kyo. _Shit._ I spoke stuttering a bit, "k-Kyo? What are y-you doing here?" he seemed a bit shocked and looked away. After a second or two he scratched the back of his neck, head still turned away, and said, "Your shift's over soon, right? I came to walk you home." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the back room, "yeah, it's over in a few minutes. You can come to the back room and wait there till I'm done." He turned his head toward me and nodded. Giving a small "hmm" sound. I set him in the back room at one of the break tables and asked, "do you want anything to drink or snack on? We have all different types of cakes, chocolate, strawberry, cherry, vanilla, angel food, chocolate peanut butter, German chocolate, we also have lemon meringue pie, chocolate pie, coconut cream pie, banana pie, cherry pie, regular lemon pie, raspberry pie, blue berry pie, and Boston cream pie. I can already guess you would like some milk." He looked at me like I was crazy. I sweat dropped and said, "I'll just make it a surprise."

I walked away and got some German chocolate cake and a tall glass of milk. I came back and set it down in front of him. "It's German chocolate cake. My shift is done in 15 minutes. So just hang tight for a bit, okay?" I walked back out on the floor and began servicing the last customers who only needed to pay to leave. I cleaned up a bit and gave the keys to the manager telling her, "sorry but I can't lock up and clean tonight. My friend is here waiting to take me home." She just nodded and smiled, "it's okay. You always clean and lock up and I'm grateful for that. So that's why there is a boy in the back. Friend huh? Well whatever just have fun." I felt my eye twitch at what she said and I responded, "You're sick." I walked into the back and went to the lockers to change. Once I was all done I walked over to Kyo and said, "Ready!" he got up and we walked outside. Kyo decided to tell me, "I told Tohru I was sorry. And you were right. She forgave me without a second thought." I smiled gently and nodded, "so she asked to be your friend. Sounds like Tohru. Hey, Kyo? Please tell me you don't plan to jump out of the class room window again, tomorrow. "He glared at me and I just began laughing. I then asked myself, "When did I begin to talk so much to one person? God. Next thing you know I'll be sleeping more and more. Maybe I wont have nightmares anymore, too." Kyo was looking away from me and looked to be getting agitated. "Maybe that won't be too bad. Maybe."

We finally made it home and went straight to bed… . as if. But I went to the bedroom and sat at one of the desks Shigure bought for our room. Shigure had bought us two desks, lamps and chairs. The desks where in the back of the room right next to each other's, Tohru's on the right and mine on the left. Tohru and I shared the closet, my stuff on the left and hers on the right. The closet was on the left side of the room. There was a big queen sized bed for Tohru and I to share on the right side of the room. Since I didn't sleep very often, or much, I let Tohru pick the comforter. She chose the color pink which I believed suited her. Tohru was asleep on the left side of the bed. I then began drawing in my sketch pad. I was absolutely terrible at drawing but I think/hope that practice makes perfect. The only things I even thing I'm good at are: school work, singing, fighting, manipulation, and cooking German chocolate cake. Seriously I can't really cook anything else. Somewhere along the way of me trying to become a better artist, I fell asleep. My sleep was plagued with disastrous and terrifying nightmares.

The next morning we were all sitting down at breakfast. Shigure and Kyo on the ends, I sat next to Tohru and Shigure, while Tohru sat on the same side as me by Kyo, and Yuki was across from Tohru and i. Shigure spoke up fist, as usual, and said, "So Kyo, I heard you gave Tohru a little scare while you were out prowling around last night. ~Kyo's a stalker~ ~Kyo's a stalker~" Kyo jumped at him saying/shouting, "you are so full of it! And you," he pointed at Tohru, "next time you need someone to walk you home, don't look at me!" Tohru just smiled and said, "That's okay! I much rather see you here at the table more often. I'm glad you're eating. How do you like the food?" Kyo gave a somewhat surprised look and then looked down at his food and chopsticks that were still in his mouth. He was going to say something when he noticed Yuki's stare and asked, "what do you want?!" Yuki gave a simple, "nothing." Kyo seemed to have decided to drag it out, "you were staring at me!" Yuki said back, "no just looking." Kyo shot back, "well I guess there's a first time for everything!" Tohru asked, "Do you not like it?" I sighed as Kyo shouted, "No I don't!" they both froze and I sighed. I gently wacked Tohru upside the head and said, "Tohru you know better than to ask Kyo's opinion if he's already agitated and grumpy. All that happens is that he loses control of his temper and says something he doesn't mean." Tohru apologized and I stood up, "I'm going to school early today. I'll see you guys there," I put my shoes on and was in the door way, "by the way Tohru the food was delicious. Thank you." I walked out the door before any of them could say anything.

Shigure's POV (OMG! I actually changed POV for once!)

I looked at where Natsumi had been sitting and saw that she hadn't eaten anything. I looked over at Tohru and asked, "Uhm Tohru? You did notice she hadn't eaten anything right?" Tohru jumped and looked closely at where Natsumi had been. She seemed to notice what I said was true and then calmed down. "It's alright," she said, "this happens every now and then. There's no need to worry!" I noticed Kyo and Yuki gave her the same wary glance I did. With how late she works she needs all the energy, nutrients, and protein she can get. I just sighed. If it's Tohru, the one who worries about everything, telling us not to worry. I guess Natsumi really is fine.

NATSUMI POV

It was already the end of school and Tohru decided that we should play rich man poor man. Kyo responded to her request with, "oh just play with that damn Yuki. I don't wanna." I then said, "Sorry Tohru. I have to get to work early today. Something about a new event. You guys have fun though!" I smiled at them and left. I paused seeing Yuki in the hall with one of his fans. Yuki had said, "Sorry. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now. So I think it would be best if we just." The fan girl had cut him off, "no don't say it! Yuki!" she had went to hug him and I grabbed the back of her uniform keeping her off him so he wouldn't transform. I said to her, "you honestly think he would want to go out with a girl like you? You and your little friends **stalk** him! You also pick on Tohru who is his **friend**! And you think if you just ask nicely and bat your little eye lashes he would want to go out with you? Get some common sense! Maybe you should quit being such a bitch to everyone and actually try to be his friend and get along with him first! Then you may actually have a chance." She had begun crying and ran off. I saw Yuki's face from the corner of my eye and noticed how shocked and utterly surprised he was. I turned to face him and said, "Yuki, I'm sorry for butting into your business. I guess I feel that since I know about your secret, that I have a responsibility to protect it. Again, I'm really sorry." With that I turned around and left.

Work was stressful as always. I was more exhausted than usual so I cleaned up as quickly as possible. By the time I was done cleaning everyone had changed out of their costumes. I say costumes instead of uniforms because the restaurant has these events every now and then where we basically cosplay for a whole week. We have doctors/nurses week, kimono week, shrine maiden week, anime week (we pick the most popular manga/anime to Coplay from), fairytale week, and this week was something new called vocaloid week. Vocaloids are computer made anime characters that sing with robotic voices. They are basically virtually divas. Vocaloids are apparently pretty popular on the internet. I was dressed as the vocaloid Rin Kagamine from the song karakuri burst. I even got a fake gun. I must say I looked super cool (on my profile there is a picture)

I was just about to open my locker when the front bells rang, alerting us of a customer. I sighed and walked out to the front saying, sorry we're closed." I stopped when I looked up. Kyo was standing there just staring at me. I looked down and sweat dropped at the cleavage I was showing. Come on Kyo, grow up. I sighed yet again and said, "just let me go get changed real quick and we can leave okay?" he looked away from me and nodded. I walked back to my locker and changed back into my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and shut my locker. The other girls had left so I locked the back entrance and turned off the light. I walked back to the front where Kyo was waiting and said, "Let's go home." On the way out I shut off the lights and locked the door behind me. Kyo and I began walking. It looked like he wanted to ask me something. "Kyo, if you have something to ask me then just ask. It's okay. Though I don't guarantee you an answer." He stopped walking and turned to me. He sighed, looked away and asked, "What's wrong? You're acting different. You didn't eat this morning, or anything at lunch. Are you sick or something?" ah. So he was worried about me. I just smiled at him and said, "I just had a nightmare last night. Whenever that happens I normally feel nauseous all day to the point that I can't eat anything. Thus when I don't eat, I become exhausted. That's all. It doesn't happen often so there's normally nothing to worry about." Kyo looked at me and asked, "In school today after you left that Yankee and Tohru were talking. They said, "she must have slept again" and, "she's only ever like this when she sleeps" and now you saying it was a nightmare, and the fact that you work so late. Just what's going on with you?" I turned to start walking again hoping to get out of this conversation but he stopped me. He had his arms on either side of my head. His hands where on a small tree behind me that we were passing. He said, "You're not getting out of this, so tell me!"

I clenched my teeth and looked him in the eye, "I have nightmares, okay? Every time I go to sleep, all I see is a horrible memory from my past, okay? Every time I dream I regret doing so, okay?! So just leave it at that!" I slipped under his arm and started running. Anger rose up in me. As I ran all I could see were memories. It was as if my life was right beside me and I was just running past different memories. I didn't know what to do, so I just kept running. I didn't know what would happen if I stopped but I had a gut feeling that I would regret it. Suddenly something tackled me to the ground. I heard a poof as soon as whatever it was collided with my body. I was lying on my stomach and I felt a light weight on my back. I was breathing heavily, and everything seemed blurry. I blinked trying to see again. In just a few blinks I regained my vision and saw I was on the path to Shigure's house already in the woods. I saw Kyo's clothing on me and I looked on my lower back and saw an orange cat. I just put my forehead to the ground and left it there for a bit. I had no clue on what to say. Thanks for tackling me to the ground even though you turned into a cat? No. Kyo spoke, "I'm sorry if I made you angry. I didn't mean to. I was just worried you were sick. The more confused I got, the more irritated I got and I just. I don't know"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I made you worry needlessly, I freaked out pointlessly. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm not very good at communicating with people or making friends. I don't know how to react to certain things. What I should and shouldn't say to people. I'm useless and pathetic when it comes to socializing. And because of that I end up hurting people. So I normally just stay silent. I'm sorry." Kyo cut me off by shouting, "quit apologizing! I'm sick of it! Let's just. Make a truce or something and call it a day!" he jumped off my lower back and stood in front of my body, which was still lying on the ground. He asked me, "well?" I smiled and said, "It's a deal." I got up and picked up his clothes that fell of my back. I crouched down closer to his level. He looked at me questioningly and asked, "What?" I started scratching him behind the ears. He fell into my touch and began purring. He suddenly snapped back screaming, "what the hell?!" "I was petting you, kitty cat," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly there was a poof. I closed my eyes and turned around. I stuck my hand, which had his clothes in it, out so he could get them. Now look. As tempting an idea of making Kyo walk home naked is… Tohru might be at home waiting for us to come back… I wouldn't dare to scar Tohru like that. Once Kyo was dressed we began the last little bit of a walk we had left till we got to Shigure's house. On the way back Kyo asked me, "where'd you learn to run so fast?"

-_- great…

The next day Tohru had made some stewed leeks… gross. "Eat up everyone," Tohru announced. Kyo shouted at her, "are you crazy?! I hate leeks!" Shigure then added, "And onions and miso and am I leaving anything out?" Kyo turned to him smiling and said, "Miso's okay as long as it's soup." Tohru apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I could try to make you something else if you like. Just tell me what you like." Yuki then spun his chopsticks around his fingers in a cool motion. He then grabbed some leeks in his chopsticks, plugged Kyo's nose with his free hand, and stuffed the leeks into Kyo's mouth while it was open. Yuki then said, "Just eat." "That's just cruel and unusual punishment, Yuki," I told him. After Yuki had held Kyo there like that for about 20 seconds Shigure said, "Uhm, Yuki. Kyo's already passed out."

The end of chapter 3! I hope you all like it. Please review. You can also PM me if you want! I don't mind at all have a spoontastic day!


	4. mischief time

Chapter 4! I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you all who reviewed, favorite, or are following this story! I'm glad people like in and I will continue to work hard! Ganbare~!

BTW: hunting season and the person who owns the land we're hunting on (family friend) he shot a deer! Since we gutted it for him (it was sooo cool. Mommy did it all. But there was a lot of blood and I got to poke it's windpipe after mom took it out. Tracheas!) I get the skin of the face! I'm gonna use it as a mask! (I also get the ears and long tail for Coplay) so yay! We got something! We still have the rest of the week too! Wish me and my family luck!

Natsumi POV

There was a rumbling sound outside the house that sounded like it was getting closer. "What's that," Tohru questioned. "Sounds like she's here early," Shigure said. Kyo jumped up in what looked like fear. "I didn't know you were expecting someone," Tohru replied. Kyo jumped and tried to run away but Shigure caught him by the back of his shirt and said, "not so fast, Kyo." The rumbling had stopped and Tohru had gone to the door. I watched as she opened it and saw no one there. Suddenly a little girl popped out from the side of the door. The girl and Tohru had begun talking to each other. Suddenly the girl asked in a voice I could hear, "Kyo?" Kyo was still trying to run away and shouted, "Kagura!" this Kagura girl started running to Kyo shouting his name, "Kyo! Kyo!" She had gotten right in front of Kyo and said, "Kyo! Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me, or send a card. Where were you? Oh darling." She suddenly turned into what seemed to be a monster and punched Kyo in the face saying, "I missed you so much!" from that one punch, Kyo went flying through the door right passed Yuki. Kagura chased after him giving out a battle cry as she did so. She then grabbed his ankle. "You had me worried sick," she shouted as she began to spin him around.

Yuki looked at the door and said, "well it appears we'll be needing another door. Doesn't it?" Shigure then started mumbling, "sometimes I feel the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house." Tohru had no idea what to say, or was still shocked like I was by Kagura. She gave out an, "I'm sorry." Shigure looked up smiling. "oh I was just kidding. This is normal. This is just Kagura's way of showing affection." Tohru was still shocked and said, "I would have never guessed. So by the looks of it she must really like Kyo. A lot." Yuki smiled at Tohru. What is this a smiling party? Or do they just find the fact of how we're so freaked out and confused, amusing? Well I never! "Kagura does tend to get a little carried away with her emotions," Yuki explained, "it's especially true when she's around Kyo. You might not believe it, but she's two years older than us." Shigure tossed in, "she's also a part of the zodiac." Tohru got on a super smiley face and said, "I knew it! So which animal is she?" "Hmm. I figured it would have been obvious at this point," Shigure said. Tohru looked out at Kagura beating up Kyo and said, "Sorry. I guess I've been a little distracted." Once Kyo hit the ground, and looked unconscious to me, Kagura stopped attacking and started getting all sad, "Kyo darling! What happened? You're hurt! Oh no, no, no, no! Speak to me! Who did this to you?" Shigure answered her, "uhm. You, I think."

We were all sitting down for tea. A huge whole in the door, now. Tohru sneezed and Yuki said, "It's cold in here." Shigure nodded and said, "Yes. I noticed that too." "I-I'm sorry," Kagura said, "but when I saw Kyo, I was just so happy. All my love came out at once. I couldn't help it. But it is really your fault too, Kyo. If you had just remembered to call me then you wouldn't have made me miss you so hard." Kyo responded, "Who says I forgot? Maybe I just didn't want to call you." The words that came out of Kagura's mouth next, were priceless. "Oh silly, of course you did. We're getting married after all," Kagura said. Tohru's eyes shined with happiness, while mine shined with mischief. "Since when," Kyo shouted. Kagura sighed and spoke as if looking back on a memory, "you don't remember? When we were kids you asked me to marry you." Kyo shouted back, "Only cause you were gonna kill me if I didn't!" while Shigure and Yuki were munching on pickled radishes, Tohru jumped up and asked, "so the two of you are engaged?! That's wonderful!" Yuki said, "at least now you have someone else to fight instead of me." Shigure said after Yuki, "congratulations." Mischief time~! I smiled brightly and said, "You two will make the best couple. I wonder what your children will look like." Kyo shouted at all of us panicked, "YOU GUYS!" Kagura popped up from behind Kyo. "We really do make the best couple since we're both from the zodiac. Though Kyo's not officially in the zodiac, but he's still cursed so it's basically the same. We can still understand each other in a way no one else can. And that's good," Kagura paused to hug Kyo, "the best thing is that we can hug each other all we want, and we don't transform. " Tohru smiled and said, "that's amazing! Kyo didn't transform into I cat. I can't believe it."

Kagura then went over and hugged Yuki while saying, "See? It's okay for members of the zodiac to hug each other." "Why is that," Tohru asked. Yuki turned to Tohru and said, "It's a mystery to us as well." Shigure then added, "Though we know it isn't just a fluke with Kagura. She's one of a kind, granted. But she's not the only girl in the zodiac." Tohru's eyes sparkled as she asked, "really? There are more girls? Do you think I'll get to meet them someday?" Kagura suddenly zoomed over to Kyo and asked, "Kyo be honest. Do you love me? Hate me? Because I love you! I do. More than anything else in the whole world. I can prove it. I can cook for you every day. I'll do anything for you. Even if you cheat on me! I can forgive a onetime fling. No one else love you this much, do they? No! Just me! And we'll always be together don't you think?" suddenly she got monstrous again and said, "I just told you what I think so say something, damn it!" Shigure looked at the two, "oh his pains my heart. But anyway," he turned to look at Tohru, "so Tohru correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a cat lover yourself?" Tohru smiled and said, "That's me! The year of the cat fan club!" Kagura's eyes shined like diamonds and she said, "a rival!" she then got right in front of Tohru and said, "but I'm not going to lose! Tohru, what do you like best about Kyo? Because I like everything! Everything! The good things the bad things, I like them all," Kyo had started to try to get her attention but failed as she continued, "I love Kyo no matter what! Even if he changes into his true form!" Kyo ran and slapped his hand on Kagura's mouth angrily and said, "shut your mouth right now. One more word and I'll."

Kagura then slammed him to the ground on his stomach and had begun pulling his right arm behind his back in a painful manner and asked, "or you'll what?!" Kyo had begun screaming out in pain as his arm had begun popping. Yuki advised Kyo, "you should really call mercy Kyo." Tohru's head shot up and she looked to the side saying, "I almost forgot about the laundry." Kagura's head shot up and her eyes were doing that creepy diamond thing again. She asked, "Laundry?" I had followed Tohru into the laundry room. She had taken Yuki's clothes out of the washer and put them into a basket to hang up outside. I was about to put Kyo's in when Kagura appeared and asked Tohru, "is that Kyo's laundry?" Tohru said, "Oh no. this is Yuki's. Natsumi should be starting on Kyo's now." Kagura ran over to me and snatched the basket of clothes out of my hands. She said to me, "don't worry, I'll do it! If that's okay with you. It is, right?" I looked at her, contemplating whether I should let her or not. I asked, "do you know how to?" she got a sweat drop and shook her head no. I sighed, "I'll let you do it, so long as I can instruct you so you don't do anything wrong. Deal?" she nodded her head yes. And smiled brightly. "Put the clothes in the washing machine and add 2 scoops of laundry detergent," I told her. She said, "one minute!" and bolted out of the room. I followed her and saw her trying to take off Kyo's shirt. Mischief… should I help Kagura, or Kyo? … Kagura! But I couldn't just let Kyo run around the house naked. I took some pants from the pile and grabbed a clean dark blue baggy hoodie from my room and put it in a bush. I then went over to both Kagura and Kyo, and hugged Kyo. Just to make him transform. I heard the poof that I wanted. And when the smoke cleared away I saw the little orange kitty cat. I turned to Kagura and said, "See? Isn't this much easier than forcing Kyo to take his clothes off?" she smiled and nodded yes. Kyo shouted at me, "Natsumi you traitor!" I turned to him and smiled a sparkling smile and asked, "Traitor? Why are you acting as if I was on your side to begin with, silly Kyo?" his faced dropped and a bit of fear over took it. He then jumped off into the bushes where I had left the clothing.

"Kyo," Kagura shouted. Shigure popped up beside her and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll wander back when he gets hungry." Kagura picked up his clothes and we walked back to the laundry room. She tossed all of his clothes into the washing machine and asked, "How many scoops again?" I sighed and told her, "two scoops." She smiled and said, "That's right!" she put the scoops of detergent into the laundry and then started the washing machine. "Oh yeah," Kagura suddenly said. She left and looked like she was heading towards the kitchen.

We were both back in the laundry room and Kagura was taking Kyo's clothes out of the laundry, while singing, "**`Kyo, Kyo I love you. Ah, no more smell. I'm a perfect wife~** hm. Maybe I should wring out Kyo's clothes to make them dry faster." She had Kyo's blue sweatshirt in her hands. "Kagura, you need to be gentle while wringing out clothing. Otherwise with your strength, you might rip his clothes," I told her. She smiled and said, "Don't worry!" she began wringing out Kyo's sweatshirt and shouted, "Dry, Damn You!" she had used too much strength and ripped Kyo's shirt in half. Kyo appeared in the door way and said, "tell me you didn't do what I just think you did!" Kagura looked at Kyo with sparkling eyes and said, "My love!" "My shirt," Kyo shouted as he held the two pieces in his hands. Kagura then asked, "Wait a minute. Where'd you get those clothes?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I got some clean clothes from his room for him. Sorry, but I don't really want Kyo running around the house naked, or him catching a cold because he did. If he caught a cold, he might blame you and think of you as a bad wife. We don't want that, do we Kagura?" she brightened up and hugged me saying, "Oh thank you!" I sniffed the air and asked, "Is something burning?" Kagura shrieked, "oh no! The tea!" _tea?_

Kagura ran into the kitchen and went to pick up the scalding hot teapot. As soon as she picked it up, she dropped it. Where it fell, a fire started. Shigure appeared with a fire extinguisher and said, "coming through." And sprayed us all.

"Well don't we all look lovely," Shigure said. "You did a wonderful job with our makeovers Shigure. You could be a professional." Kyo then mumbled, "I can't believe you're happy." Shigure then pulled an anger mark from I don't know where and placed it on his head saying, "now I'm mad." Kagura got tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Shigure took the anger vein… mark… whatever the hell it is. I'll call it a WETHII… not really… maybe. Oh WE… (Whatever). Any Shigure took the anger sign off his head and said, "I know that Kagura." "You still did it" Kyo shouted loudly. Kagura looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I really am. Please Kyo, I'm sorry." Kyo shouted in reply, "yeah, so what! Sorry doesn't get us a new kitchen!" Kagura then took Kyo and forced him to do a painful backbend/bridge. Shigure then said, "Ooh. That hurts." I rolled my eyes.

Tohru and Yuki were now home and standing in the doorway of the kitchen where Kagura was cleaning. Shigure started to try and explain, "Now you see. It. It's a long story." Yuki sighed, "That's all right. I think I can guess what happened." Tohru put her bag down and walked towards Kagura saying, "I can help you clean up." Kagura turned and looked at her saying, "I can do it." Tohru tried to reason with her, "but it's too much work all by yourself." "She wouldn't let me help either, Tohru. Best to just let her do what she wants," I explained to Tohru. "Really," Kagura spoke, "it's okay. I'll do it all." She went back to cleaning and Tohru said hesitantly, "well. If you insist." We all went down and sat in the living room. Tohru asked, "Do you really think it's okay to leave her in there?" "Don't worry," Yuki comforted, "Kagura's always been the resilient type. I'm sure she just needs some time to herself." Shigure started grumbling, "of course the real crisis here is that with the kitchen destroyed we won't be able to cook dinner. Such a shame. And here I was really looking forward to another one of Tohru's home cooked meals. I guess we're just going to have to grit our teeth and order takeout." Yuki asked, "So where'd the other home wrecker go?" Shigure pointed up and said, "He's still busy sulking, I think. We'd probly do well to keep our distance for a while."

We had all, Yuki Tohru Shigure and I, had just finished dinner. Neither Kagura nor Kyo had come to claim their dinners. Shigure started talking to himself, "ah, I'm gonna burst. Full, full, full!" Yuki turned to Tohru and asked, "You Ms. Honda?" she smiled and replied, "It was delicious. I couldn't eat another bite. Oh, but what about Kagura, and Kyo?! We shouldn't let their dinners get cold." Shigure sighed and said, "Well, let's see. Am I brave enough to go look for Kyo just yet? Mm. No. but I think I can chance the kitchen." I looked at Shigure and asked, "Is the wittle puppy scared of the big bad kitty cat? Oh well. Since you're too scared to come face to face with a kitten, I'll just take him his food." I got up and picked up Kyo's bento and some chopsticks, then left the room.

I climbed up the ladder to the roof and saw Kyo laying down, looking at the sky. I walked over and placed his food and chopsticks on his stomach. He jumped and yelled, "AH! What the hell?!" I raised my right eyebrow at him and said, "Your dinner. Did you honestly think I would let you starve? Come on Kyo, I know I'm mean but I'm not that bad." He sighed and looked away from me and said, "I know. I… it's just." I cut him off, "you're better at fighting then you are at talking to a girl? I think I know that already, kitty cat." He growled at me and shouted, "Quit calling me kitty cat! I hate it!" I gave out a short laugh and asked, "would you rather I call you stupid cat, kitty kitty?" Kyo stood up and growled, "I'm gonna kill you!" I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face, and sat down. After a few seconds he sat back down. He opened his bento and took out his chopsticks. He began eating while I just sat there staring at the sky, a smirk no longer on my face. A few birds would flutter by every now and then. Kyo suddenly asked me, "Why are you still up here?" I shrugged my shoulders and brought my knees up to my chest, "I have always loved high places. Ever since I was little. Since I had a choice of going back to the ground or staying up high, I chose to stay up high where I'm most happy."

It was silent for a little bit. I could hear Kyo fidgeting so I decided to ask, "Was it fun? Up in the mountains. Shigure told us you had been training up there for four months." I looked over at Kyo, the left side of my face against my knees. I could see Kyo's eyes sparkle as he said, "oh yeah. Sure it was hell, but those days were some of the best! I remember waking up every day wondering what my master was going to teach me next! I'm getting pumped just thinking about it!" "A master," I questioned. He jumped up and nodded a yes. He explained, "My master is a Sohma, but he's never treated me like the others have. He's been teaching me since I was a little kid! He's as strong as they come! He could flatten that sissy rat with just one punch!" he suddenly stopped talking and sat down, legs crossed. He mumbled, "This all must seem pretty stupid to a girl." I got on my knees and leaned over to flick him in the forehead. He jumped while I said, "What do you take me for? a normal girl? Honestly I find what you're talking about interesting." He scoffed at me and replied, "I bet if you fought me you would suck." I could feel my eye twitch in anger, "I bet if I fought you I could kick your ass." He rolled his eyes and I lightly shoved him. "You could barely shove me. And you believe you could beat me in a fight? Look…" he began to explain to me about martial arts and fighting. We practically spent the whole night talking about martial arts.

It was morning and we were all getting ready for school, except Kagura and Shigure. Kyo was brushing his teeth while Kagura was trying to hug him. Shigure asked both Tohru and I, "so did you find out what zodiac animal Kagura is?" Tohru shook her head and replied, "no. not yet." I walked over and whispered in his ear, "is she the pig?" Shigure began clapping and said, "You got it right!" Kagura then shouted out, "Kyo! QUIT BEING SO MEAN OR I WONT GIVE YOU A KISS GOODBYE!" Kyo replied by shouting, "who would want that?!" Kagura then ran out of the door and into the paperboy. We heard a poof and saw smoke. Yuki immediately ran up to the paper boy and covered his eyes. Yuki said, "thank you for your great service." Yuki then threw the guy backwards. He just went smoothly as he apologized, "sorry for being a bit late today." The paper boy was gone now. And in Kagura's mess of clothes sat a cute looking little boar. Tohru ran over and picked her up, "I know which animal Kagura is! She's the boar!" Shigure then mumbled, "I think that's cheating." Tohru then held Kagura up and said, "Kagura, I really hope I could be like you. You're able to see so many good qualities in one person, which aren't the easiest to find in a person." "you want to be like me," Kagura asked Tohru, just to make sure she heard right. Tohru nodded her head yes and said, "it's wonderful how you manage to find so many good qualities in just one person." Kagura then poofed back into a human and said, "I don't know what to say." Kyo shouted at her, "Put Some Clothes On!"

Kagura had started to walk away and began waving goodbye. She said, "bye-bye! And I'll bring you a new shirt next time, Kyo!" once Kagura was out of sight we began walking to school. Tohru had begun to smile at Kyo. He looked at her an asked, "what's that look for?!" Tohru kept smiling and replied, "you're just so lucky." Kyo flared at this and shouted, "DON'T YOU EVEN START! Let's go! I don't want to be late!" I had followed Kyo while Tohru and Yuki stayed behind to have a little conversation. Suddenly the ground started shaking and I could hear a rumbling sound. Kagura? Why's she coming back? Right before she collided into Kyo she shouted, "KYO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" there was a giant cloud of dust. Once it cleared you could see Kagura trying to kiss Kyo. She said, "I almost forgot to give you a good bye kiss! Come on! Pucker up!" Kagura finally managed to kiss Kyo good-bye and he was blushing a deep red.

The end! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please review and let me know what you think of the story~! Till chapter five!


	5. i'm comming home

Chapter 5! Yay~!

Natsumi pov~!

Tohru and I were in the library. She wanted to check out some books on gardening so she would be able to help Yuki. She picked one book for gardening and then went over to the cooking section to come up with some more ideas for dinners. Tohru was checking out her books with me by her side when a teacher came in and said, "Ms. Honda, Ms. Hisoka, I've been looking for you. You both have a call in the office. "Uh, okay," Tohru said hesitantly and followed the teacher. I was right behind her. Once we made it to the office Tohru picked up the phone and said, "This is Tohru… grandpa, hi!" Tohru's eyes widened. As soon as she mentioned her grandfather I remembered. We were moving back in with him once the renovations were done. So then. We'll have to say good bye to the Sohma's. I felt a sadness well up inside me. I knew we wouldn't be staying forever, but Shigure's house. Has become our home.

We were now back at home Shigure's. Tohru Shigure and I sitting at the table while Kyo was just outside training. Tohru spoke up and said, "we just found out the renovations are done." Shigure put the paper he was reading down and looked at us with wide eyes. Kyo stopped his training and looked over at us. "I got a phone call from my grandpa at the school today. He told me," Tohru finished. Shigure replied, "Ah, I see. And if memory serves you were planning to move back into the house once the work was done, is that right?" Kyo walked over to us and asked, "What renovations?" Shigure popped up in realization, "I guess we never told you, Kyo." "So what? Tell me now," was Kyo's response. I sighed and explained, "Before we were living in this house we were living in a tent. After Kyoko, Tohru's mom, died in an accident, we were supposed to move in with Tohru's grandfather, on her father's side. But since some of his family were also moving in with him, he decided to remodel his house to make more room. We were supposed to stay with friends but we didn't want to impose on Hana, and Uo. So we were staying in a tent. Then Yuki and Shigure found us and let us stay here. Now the remodeling's done so we get to move in with Tohru's grandfather. The end."

Kyo's temper got the best of him as he shouted, "OKAY! I GET IT!" Tohru apologized to Kyo and Shigure said, "Oh don't mind him. We just caught him a little off guard with the news is all. We just witnessed a classic example of what I like to call 'misdirected rage'. I believe the technical term is called 'being an ass'." Kyo shouted at Shigure, "YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Shigure ignored Kyo and said, "I guess I can understand. This all does seem a bit sudden." Kyo started to get angrier and angrier as Tohru said, "I guess we should get are things packed during the rest of the afternoon. We'll try to be out of your way by dinner." Kyo turned around and started to calm down. Shigure responded to Tohru, "Please don't hurry on our account. Fill free to take as much time as you need." Tohru replied politely, "thank you. But I'm sure they could use my help at my grandfathers with straitening up and everything. Like the saying goes 'never put off onto tomorrow what you could do today'… we'll be right upstairs if you need us." We walked out of the room and into the hallway to see Yuki with his eyes wide in shock. Tohru said to him, "oh, Yuki! Thank you for everything you've done for me." She then bowed. I followed suit and bowed as well. He responded with a short, "uh. Anytime."

Tohru and I had gone up to our room and began packing up our things. Once we were all done putting our things into bags we walked downstairs.

We were both standing by the door saying our final good byes. Well more like Tohru was. As usual I was just standing and not saying anything. "There's some fish in the refrigerator. Eat it soon or it'll go bad. There's also some stew left in the fridge as well. You're almost out of soy sauce so you'll need to pick some up at the store. Oh! They changed the day to put out garbage so be sure to put it out on time. Uhm. What else? Oh here," she handed them a piece of folded paper, "it's my grandfather's address and everything so if there's anything you can't figure out, you know where to find us." Shigure responded, "thank you girls. You really are too good to us." Tohru waved her hands in front of her face and said, "oh no! I'm the one who should be saying that to you. Well anyways, thank you for everything. And don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your family curse. Cross our hearts and hope to die." Yuki looked off to the side in a wondering manner and said, "Speaking of which. Where's that cat?" Shigure smiled a small smile and said, "I think you know by now. Sulking on the roof is one of his strange ways he shows he cares. Anyway, good luck settling into your new home." "Thanks," Tohru replied. We then walked out of the door and started on the way to Tohru's grandfather's house. When we were a bit down the path I looked back and saw Kyo on the roof. I gave him a small smile, knowing he could see it, as well as a small wave goodbye. I jogged to catch up with Tohru and neither of us looked back after that.

Once we made it to the Honda house we smiled at Tohru's aunt. Tohru said, "It's nice to see you again." Tohru's aunt put her left hand on her left cheek and replied, "I didn't expect to see you two so soon. You both certainly didn't waste any time getting here." Grandpa Honda walked into the entry way and said, "ah Tohru! Natsumi! Welcome home!" Tohru and I bowed and said, "Hello grandpa. It's good to be back."

It was nighttime now. Tohru and I had set up our things. Luckily we didn't have to share a room with Tohru's female cousin. With the remodeling she got her own room. Tohru and my room was somewhat small but it was cozy. It had two beds, each with peach sheets. The walls were a light pick and the floors were a beige carpet. Tohru started mumbling, "I should have stayed to make sure they had their dinner at least." Tohru looked down at the books she checked out from the library. I put my hand on Tohru's left shoulder and said, "it's okay Tohru. I miss them too. But we'll still see them at school. Besides, they're big boys. They should be able to take care of themselves." She nodded with determination and said, "you're right, Sumi! I will still see them at school. It's not like they're gone forever."

The next day while Tohru and I were folding and ironing laundry her uncle walked in with some socks and asked, "Hey, did you put these in my dresser?" I nodded in a yes fashion and he looked at me and asked, "Do these look like my socks? And what's wrong with you? Don't you know how to speak? Anyway. Make a note! These are grandpa's socks." With that he walked out of the room. Suddenly Tohru's aunt called out, "Tohru, could you spare a moment?" Tohru called back, "coming." I got up and followed her. Once we made it to the kitchen she asked, "Could you bring me one of the big serving plates please. Tohru went over to the cabinet and looked inside for a plate. I helped her look and when her aunt realized we were looking in the wrong place she went over to a lower cabinet and opened it up. She took out the plate she wanted and told us, "serving plates are in this cabinet. I saw Tohru stare off in space and a smile crawl across her lips. I knew she was thinking about Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure back at Shigure's home.

It was night and we were both dressed for bed. I was sitting by the window looking up at the moon. I asked Tohru, "did you know it would be a full moon tonight?" she shook her head no and came over to look at the moon with me. She said, "It's beautiful. I wonder if Yuki and Kyo can see it right now. Maybe we're all looking at the moon together."

Tohru and I were walking to school together. Neither of us had a smile on our faces. Once we got to the shoe lockers we saw Kyo just putting his shoes away. Kyo turned towards us and had wide eyes. Tohru immediately smiled and said, "hi there! Good morning!" Kyo mumbled, "Yeah. Hi." he turned and quickly left. It was then that I realized that when I saw Kyo I smiled. The only thing that made me realize this was the fact that it slipped away once he left. After Tohru and I switched our shoes we started walking to class. Outside of the classroom we saw Yuki standing there. Yuki smiled at us and said, "Ms. Honda, Ms. Hisoka, good morning." I felt myself smile a bit and I notice Tohru smile brightly and warmly as she said, "and a good morning to you!" Yuki then decided to ask, "how's life at you grandfathers house?" I could tell he notice the smile instantly vanish from my face as he brought up the topic. Tohru kept her smile up though it twitched down just slightly. She answered Yuki's question, "oh fine I guess. Everyone's been really nice to me, so far. They're making me feel right at home." "That's good, sounds like you're fitting right in," Yuki responded. Tohru's smile didn't seem as bright and cheery now as she said, "uh-huh!" we continued talking for a bit until class was about to start. We took our seats. We took notes and wrote down everything the teacher said.

Once we got home Tohru's uncle, aunt, and both male and female cousins were sitting at the table. "hi, we're back for the day," Tohru announced. Her aunt asked us, "could you both spare a moment?" we nodded are heads in a yes motion. Her aunt questioned us, "it's my understanding that you two have been living in a house with three men, is that true?" Tohru's female cousin jumped and said, "no way! You two were shacked up? Nice job." Her aunt spoke again, "I had a detective agency do some checking up on you." I glared at the aunt and she jumped back. I spoke, "we were no 'shacked up' as you would say. Quit coming up with stupid lies and stories like that when you don't know anything that actually happened. Maybe if you had an ounce of respect for anyone but yourselves you would listen and know what really happened," I felt myself smirk cruelly at them, "but I guess that's too much to ask from people as rude and selfish as yourselves."

The aunt glared right back at me. Oh? Have some back bone now? She told us, "It was on account of our oldest son. It's his dream to become a police man! So you can see how it might cause a problem for him where anyone in his family to have a criminal record! At first I thought hiring a detective agency was a bit extreme. But then I remembered how wild Kyoko was in her youth. Like mother like daughter as they say. Or so I feared." My glare turned absolutely vicious. I could feel the hate and despise from my glare puncture them as if I were stabbing them with swords. I could see her start to tremble as I said, "Kyoko was a wonderful person you bitch! Don't you dare say a thing against her! You think you're so high a mighty when you're just a pathetic lonely and hateful woman! I have so many great connections, I'll my sure your _precious_ eldest son will never become a police man or any work close to that! You rude, conniving, heartless, terrible, sneaky, evil woman! Do you understand me?! You ever even try to desecrate Kyoko's memory again, I'll be sure that you regret every word you've ever spoken in your _entire life!_"

Suddenly grandpa Honda came in front of me and pet my head. He turned to the aunt and asked, "Don't you know how to do anything besides ridicule others? Tohru, Natsumi, I apologize. Please don't think poorly of them. They're just disagreeable folks by nature." The aunt jumped up and asked, "grandpa, what has gotten into you?!" the female cousin then said, "You can't say that." I glared at them and it shut them right up. Tohru and I walked into the hallway. Tohru had her head down ever since that terrible aunt mentioned her mother. Suddenly her grandfather came and called our names, "Natsumi, Tohru." Tohru's head snapped up and we both faced her grandfather. He spoke again, "please understand. This family is dear to me and this is where I live. Even if they do say a few thoughtless things, I can tolerate it. However there's no reason for you to put up with it to keep living here." What a wonderful grandpa he is. Tohru asked, "You want me to leave?" grandpa Honda shook his head no and said, "It's not like that. I'm not trying to chase you out of here. It's just that it wasn't like Kyoko to put up with anything. And you are her daughter. Do you understand? Kyoko would be more vivacious living in a place where she could spread her arms wide. Your father would have said so as well." Tohru looked up at him and asked, "My father? Really?" grandpa Honda nodded his head yes and said, "so if there's anywhere you two would rather be, then you can go."

Tohru then started to feel guilty and tried to explain, "But that wouldn't be right. How could I be any less than grateful for what I have? I've been blessed with a mother who loved me, two wonderful friends Hana and Uo, Natsumi who's basically my sister, what more could I possibly want when I have so many wonderful people in my life who care about me as much as they do? There are so many people who have been kind to me. Yuki, and the others. And you. You've given me a place at your table, a roof over my head. I should feel like the most luckiest girl in the world." Tohru began crying and continued, " I have so much to be thankful for right here. So where else would I rather be? Except I didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make me feel so, so lonely. There's still so much I have to learn about all of them. I wanted us to go on eating our meals together like a family. Or I could talk to them about so many things. Everything. The truth of it is… I didn't want to leave them at all. It felt like I belong there. I wanted to stay there in that house with Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure… I wanted to stay!"

I watched as Yuki appeared in front of her and said, "in that case. Why not come home?" Tohru looked up shocked and asked, "Yuki what are you-?" she was cut off as Kyo grabbed the sides of her face and was turning her towards the door. The terrible aunt appeared and asked, "Who are they?" "Come one, let's go," Kyo said as he started pushing Tohru towards the door. She stopped and asked, "Kyo, you're here too? Then what are. Ah. No wait Kyo. I. uhm." Kyo had begun to forcefully push her to the door. Yuki turned to grandpa Honda and said, "I hope you don't mind. The door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in. can I find Ms. Honda and Ms. Natsumi's things upstairs?" the cruel aunt spoke up, "now just a moment! Who are you? What's going on here?" the male cousin said, "oh I get it! These must be the two guys the little tramps were shacking up with." I turned towards him so quick and glared an absolutely ferocious glare and stared him down for a moment or two. I could see Kyo and Tohru stop to watch from the corner of my eye. I got up close to his face and said in an icy and serious tone, "Don't you dare speak of us that way, you slithering despicable cockroach. Or so help me I'll break both your arms and legs and just laugh as you roll on the floor crying and begging for mercy… did you hear me you leech?!" he jumped back, out of my way, and against the wall. I turned and smiled at Yuki, in a sweet voice I said, "Our room's this way Yuki. Follow me and I'll help pack our things." I turned back around, my glare harsh and piercing the aunt, and both cousins while a wicked smile that promises only cruelty and torture on my face as I walked pass them. I heard Yuki following.

As Yuki and I packed up Tohru and my things he said, "I never expected that from you, Ms. Natsumi." I just smiled and said, "They started it!" I heard him laugh just a bit as we finished packing all of our things. Once we were finished we went downstairs and I bowed to grandpa Honda and said, "thank you so much for your kindness. Both Tohru and I greatly appreciate it." He pet my head again and said, "No worries. Have fun and both of you be happy now." I nodded a yes and Yuki and I went outside to find Kyo and Yuki waiting for us. I then asked both Yuki and Kyo, "dare I ask how the trip here to find us, was?" Kyo shouted at me, "don't even start! And if you both didn't want to leave then you should have told us!" Tohru blinked a few times then asked, "How did you know?" Kyo responded, "Because we heard every word. You know you both can tell people what you want. If you do it too much it gets annoying. But in your guys' cases you need to speak up for yourselves. Get a little angry, complain a little, let people know what's on your mind."

I contemplated this. I asked, "Kyo, can I turn you into a cat just cause I want to?" he turned and yelled at me, "hell no!" I decided to keep pestering him, "please? You said I can ask for what I want. And I want to turn you into a cat." He responded, "You have to have a valid reason first!" I put a finger to my chin and was thinking up a reason. "Okay," I said, "it's punishment for make Tohru cry because you were a jerk to us at school. Is that valid enough?" he got this really guilty look on his face until Tohru said, "But I didn't cry, Sumi." I looked at her and asked, "couldn't you have at least played along, Tohru?" Kyo shouted at me, "YOU LIAR!" I shook my head no and explained, "I didn't lie. Because just inside Tohru was crying because you let us leave which made her feel alone and cry. So you made her cry. And you were a jerk to us at school. I just put 2 and 2 together. So it was not lying. It was wordplay." He turned and started walking home and shouted, "WHAT EVER!" turned to Yuki and said, "now I see why you mess with him so much. He just makes it too much fun to stop." Yuki chuckled and nodded yes. I ran up behind Kyo and hugged him. the wonderful poof sound came and in my arms was a shocked kitty cat. I picked up his clothes and kept him in my arms. I was just stroking his fur for the rest of the way home. When we got back to the house Shigure was outside waiting for us. Both Tohru and I just couldn't stop smiling.

Yay! Happy ending! Let me know what you think! Review, and or PM me! I really would like some feedback (except from you Haille). Thank you~!


	6. Entering Mr Bunny

**HEARYE HEARYE! I AM NOT WRITING EPISODE SIX OF FRUITS BASKET INTO THIS CHAPTER! THIS WILL BE EPISODE SEVEN! SORRY FOR THE DISSAPOINTMENT IF ANY! I JUST LOVE EPISODE SIX THE WAY IT IS! SO JUST IMAGING NATSUMI RIGHT BESIDE EVERYONE AND NOT SAYING ANYTHING. K? THANKS. ONTO EPISODE SEVEN CHAPTER 6!**

**Beingwhoiwishiwas: thank you so much for the review. I'm excited to write the rest of it. I really hope you and everyone else who read this story like it too! Thank you very much.**

**Chapter dedicated to both haillemattes13 and beingwhoiwishiwas! Please everyone enjoy~!**

Natsumi POV

It's school time. Everyone is getting ready for the cultural festival that's in 7 days. Yuki, who is the male class president, is up at the front. Yuki told us, "Health inspections have been completed! We are officially go for our rice ball stand. Do we have any ideas for what we should do?" Tohru then stood up and suggested, "how about a three flavored rice ball? We put three different flavors in one. It could be fun." One of the Yuki fan girls, (hey! I haven't seen you girls for a while now. How've ya been?) Spoke up, "that sounds disgusting. What if you got salmon, leek, and pickled plum in one?" Another fan girl agreed and said, "That sounds gross" (I never said I missed you. I'm glad I don't have to eat my words.) Uo then jumped up, twirling her lead pipe before smashing it into the blonde fan girl's desk. Uo glared at them and said, "That can't be any worse than your crappy attitudes." The blonde one muttered out, "aren't there rules about bringing lead pipes to school?" Kyo then gave some weird suggestion about a rice ball battle. I kinda spaced out for that one. Yuki then gave out the suggestion, "how about a hit or miss. We'll have a special offer. Buy 3 rice balls can chose a 4'Th for free. Only we'll have some misses mixed in that we can make with some strange ingredient or something." Everyone began jumping around and talking about how great an idea it is.

Of course Kyo got pissed and shouted out, while standing on the desk, "how come you're just gonna follow whatever idea he says?!" one of the boys in the classroom said, "You can't call us followers for knowing a good idea when we hear it." Another boy spoke up, "yeah, and besides. Who would want to get all bloody over a couple rice balls anyway?" the guys started calling Kyo nick names like Kyo-Kyo and what not. I noticed Yuki just staring at everyone teasing Kyo, looking rather upset. Yuki spoke up, "I have a student council meeting to attend. Would you mind handling the arrangements for the stand?" the female president responded, "no problem. Leave it to me." Suddenly people tried stopping Yuki from leaving as they had questions about the stand. I looked over at Kyo and saw kittens all over him. Aw. "Aw look," someone said. Yuki and Tohru got panicked looks as they saw the cats. One guy asked, "Whoa, where did they come from?" people began crowding Kyo and giving lots of comments which seemed to piss Kyo off even more. Tohru muttered and said, "Kyo!" Kyo shot up angered and left. Kittens still dangling and meowing. I laughed and stood up. I walked over to Tohru and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," I said, "I'll go make sure everything's all right." She nodded in an okay fashion and I walked out the door. Whenever Kyo sulk's he goes to the roof. I guess I'll try there. I walked up the steps of the school and opened the door that leads out onto the roof.

I heard mewing on top of the small roof above the stairs. I climbed the ladder on the side and found who I was looking for. "Greetings and salutations, kitty always, whenever you want to sulk you go to the highest place," I said I picked up a kitty and said to it, "hello there fluff ball." I began stroking its fur while Kyo glared at me. He shouted, "would you quit sneaking up on me?!" I smirked at him and said, "It's not sneaking up on you. It's surprising you!" he rolled his eyes in a whatever motion. He then asked, "so why're you up here anyway?" I smiled at him, "Tohru was worried about you. She doesn't seem to understand that when you're upset you just need time to calm down alone, and you'll join us again whenever you're ready. So I figured I'd come up here and "check" on you." He gave me dead panned expression as he watched me play with a calico cat. He stated more than asked, "so you were trying to make Tohru feel better by coming up here when you really just wanted to play with one of these cats, huh?" I smiled and nodded yes while saying, "Yeah. Tohru tends to over react and no matter how much you try and reason with her, when she's in worry mode she doesn't seem to listen very well. Though I know you can handle yourself just fine and you don't need a babysitter watching over you. Sometimes you do need someone to talk to, to get your mind away from your anger. Other times you need to be alone and calm yourself down. And most of the time you can calm down either way. So I take it cats love you because of your zodiac form?" he sighed at my change of topic and said, "yeah. It's the same with rats for Yuki and dogs for Shigure. As well as any other zodiac member and their form."

"Oh," I said, "neat." He stood up and shouted at me, "it is not "neat"! One time I was walking through the mountains with Kagura, and a whole pack of boars came up to us! I thought we were gonna be eaten!" I bursted out laughing. He started getting angry again and asked, "what's so funny?!" I shook my head and managed to suppress my laughs to giggles and told him, "If boars are so terrifying then you must stay far away from the tiger." He looked at me while I kept giggling for a bit. Once I stopped giggling he was still staring at me. I tilted my head to the right and asked him, "what?" he just shook his head and said, "Nothing." I shrugged it off and stood up. I brushed off my skirt and held my left hand out to Kyo. I asked him, "so are you ready to come back to help with the stand, or are you gonna stay up here sulking?" he turned his body away from me and said, "Why should I go back and help? They probly don't need me anyway with Yuki around. No one would even care if I was there or not. They're all too busy looking to him. That's the way it's always been, even when we were kids. He's always been the smart one, he knows how to get stuff done, and he's good with people. Everyone around him is always telling him how talented he is. He doesn't even half to try and they all look up to him. It's just like martial arts. I've been training much longer than he has yet he still beats me. _it makes me sick_" that last sentence made my blood run cold from the amount of venom put in it. He continued, "what do I gotta do to be like that?! Why can't I be! More like him!" he was jealous of Yuki, huh?

I walked behind him silently and smacked him on the back of the head. He turned around to look at me and asked, "what was that for?!" I gave him a soft smile and said, "A smack to the face is an insult. A smack to the back of the head is nocking some sense into you." He stared at me eyes slightly wide. I continued, "You don't need to be like Yuki to be admired or special. You need to be you and no one else. Otherwise you're just fake. There's nothing admirable about that, and you just feel empty inside. You don't make your own decisions on what you believe but on what someone else would say. You can't do anything unless you thinks it's something that person you're pretending to be would do. Just trying to achieve perfection, when there's no such thing. We were all made with flaws. In the end, you're not even walking on your own feet, but someone else's. I don't see a point in that. But then again. It's also not my decision to make. It's yours. Do you wanna pretend to be someone else, and walk in their shadow hoping you could be just a bit more like them every day to achieve a perfection that doesn't exist? Or do you wanna walk on your own two feet, experience everything your _own_ way, smile _your_ smile, and have people admire you for just being you?" Kyo's eyes seemed to shine with a happiness I hadn't seem in his eyes before. Not even when he was talking about his master on the roof.

I walked over to him and ruffled his hair with my left hand and smiled gently at him. I pulled my hand back to where it was resting in front of him. I said, "And there's one more thing." He took my hand and stood up. He tilted his head to the right and asked, "What?" "tomorrows never die," I told him. he seemed confused at first but then realized what I was saying. No matter how sad you are, how hopeless life seems. There is always a tomorrow waiting to come.

(if only I could end the chapter there. such a great ending. But I suck and want to put the whole episode in this chapter.)

It was the next day and Tohru and I were both in the kitchen making rice balls for the stand. Rice balls aren't very tricky so it was one of the few things I could make. Tohru and I had a lot of rice balls already made. Kyo walks in and shouts at us, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Are you trying to turn this place into a rice ball shop?!" Tohru smiled at him and said, "good morning! You're up early aren't you?" Kyo picked up a rice ball and said, "no this is when I always get up." He was about to eat it so I grabbed his wrist stopping him. as I picked up a salmon one to replace it he asked me, "what the hell are you doing?!" I switched the rice balls and put the leek one he was about to eat back on one of the plates. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I didn't think you wanted to eat a leek rice ball. The one you now have is salmon." He shouted at us, "WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT A LEEK RICE BALL?!" I sighed again as Tohru explained, "We're doing a hit or miss stand remember. So the leek is a miss." He left out to the sitting room and said, "ah, whatever!" Tohru was standing in the door way looking at Kyo and mumbled, "Maybe the reason you don't see it is because it's stuck to your back."

Kyo turned to look at her and she said, "What I mean is. A persons admirable qualities. Like a… pickled plum on a rice ball. In other word the person's the rice ball and the plums stuck to their back. So all over the world you could have rice balls made with all sorts of wonderful ingredients. All different flavors, shapes, and colors. But since they'd be stuck in the middle of someone's back, they could have a plum and not even know it. They'd look at themselves and think, "I'm so plain. Nothing but white rice." Even though it isn't true. Just turn them around and sure enough, there it is. There's the plum. So if someone is jealous of somebody else, it's probly cause it's easier to see the plum on somebody else's back than it is on your own. I can see it. Right there on your back Kyo. You can't see it, but you have a great big plum on your back. You're admirable in your way, and Yuki is admirable in his way." Kyo blushed bright red. He immediately acted angry to hide it by shouting, "OKAY NOW THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I EVER HEARD! AND WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT A STINKIN PLUM ANYWAY?!" Tohru bowed her head a bit in apology and said, "I'm sorry. We could change it to salmon or cod if you like. Excuse me. I guess I left the kettle on the stove." Tohru got back up and walked back into the kitchen. I went back to making more rice balls when Tohru and I both heard Kyo say, "Hey. You've each got one too. I mean stuck to your back… there are plums… I-I can see them." Tohru looked surprised and happy as she asked, "you can see it?" Kyo kept his head away from us as he said, "yeah but it's small. Like a baby plum." Tohru responded, "Baby plums are delicious!"

It was the day of the cultural festival now. Kyo was helping the guys set up the stand. "It's crooked," Kyo told the other boy. One shrugged him off while saying "doesn't matter. As long as it stays standing, cat lover" another guy popped up saying, "yeah, no one would notice something so small anyway cat lover." "quit being so finicky, cat lover," a third boy said. Kyo got pissed and shouted at them, "what's the deal with all this cat lover crap?! Are you trying to make fun of me or something?!" one guy started waving his hand in a up and down motion as he said, "we got you figured out. You talk tough but deep down your just a softy who loves animals." All three boys awed at Kyo in unison. Kyo shouted at them, "knock it off will ya?! For the last time-

1' as Kyo went on and on I just continued reading my book, '_the hunger games'_ which is an amazing book and… eh for the movie. There were a lot of things that could have easily been done that they didn't do. I was kinda disappointed. Anyways Uo asked, "why is it every time orange-top is around I get a headache?" Yuki told Uo, "at least he's trying to help this time. For him that's pretty rare." Two upper classmen opened the door and walked in calling out, "oh Yuki~!" Yuki turned towards them and gave a polite, "hello." They started giggling as one asked, "guess what? We have a surprise for you Yuki. It's a present." The other spoke up and said, "all the senior girls chipped in and bought it hoping you would wear it today." … _Wear it?_ I put my book down knowing I had to see this. Yuki questioned them, "wear?" they pulled out this ugly pink dress and said in unison, "Ta~ Da~! A one of a kind festival outfit just for you, Yuki!" I started giggling. In my mind I was begging Yuki, _"say no! for your own manly pride say no! don't Yuki! Just don't!"_ he agreed to it. Nooooo! Yuki, why?!

The festival has started and we were trying to sell as many rice balls as we could. I was off to the side listening to the excitement. "they're selling like crazy!" "we're on track for first in the food category". They then began to praise Tohru "I think it's thanks to Tohru's delicious rice balls for that." It's all delicious" I especially love these cat shaped rice balls!" Tohru was blushing of embarrassment and said, "oh no really! Natsumi help with half of them. And the cat shaped ones were something we both came up with." Great I'm being brought into the conversation. "really? She doesn't seem like the type to cook." Tohru shook her head, "oh but she really did help. She doesn't know how to cook a lot of things, but what she does know how to cook is always something delicious! And besides. I don't really think that's not what's really attracting everyone to our booth." She looked off towards Yuki who was in the ugly dress. A lot of people were trying to take pictures of Yuki while the three fan girls tried to fight them off. the female class president said, "I don't think we could have asked for better advertisement." Everyone nodded in agreement. Yuki looked at Tohru and immediately turned his head away in shame.

Tohru mumbled sadly to herself, "I hope I didn't do anything to make Yuki mad at me. he looks upset." "Don't worry about him," Kyo told her, "my guess is it's more embarrassment than he can stand having to dress up like that. I mean he's already got a big enough complex over that girly face of his." Suddenly a young male voice shouted out, "YUKI~!" we watched as a young boy with blonde hair and a bright smile ran up and hugged Yuki while sitting on his shoulders. The young blonde said, "Yuki, you look like a girl." Kyo then questioned to no one, "what the hell? What is that little brat doing here?" I questioned Kyo, "You know him?"

A tall man with dark hair and olive eyes walked in and told the young blonde in a deep voice, "Momiji, you are not to go running off by yourself. Yuki, Kyo, I see you're both looking well." Yuki's eyes widened as he said, "Hatori." Girls started swarming around them oogling and ogling over the three, Momiji, Hatori, and Yuki. The young blonde Momiji took off his hat and said, "hi there! I'm Momiji Sohma. And this guy here with me is Hatori Sohma. We're two of Yuki and Kyo's relatives." Tohru turned to Kyo and asked, "Is that right?" Kyo nodded his head in a yes motion and glared as he said, "yeah that's right. Never mind Momiji. What's that bastard Hatori doing here?" I flicked Kyo in the forehead and said, "That's not a nice thing to say about your relatives, Kyo." Hatori pulled out a stethoscope and placed the end to Yuki's chest and told him, "Take a deep breath." While Kyo kept his eyes on Hatori and Yuki Kyo told us, "Hatori's a doctor." I looked at Kyo and smirked while asking, "are you sure he's not a vet?" Kyo turned and glared at me. Too easy. Yuki then asked Hatori, "couldn't we have found a better time for this?" Hatori reminded Yuki, "We did. We had an appointment. You should know you can't skip your monthly check up." Tohru appeared behind Yuki and asked, "Checkup? Yuki why would you need a checkup? Is there something wrong?" Yuki's eyes widened as if just realizing Tohru was in the room. He looked at Tohru and said, "sort of." Hatori took his stethoscope away and told Tohru, "his bronchial tubes are fairly sensitive. He used to suffer from asthma attacks when he was little. It's a condition he's gradually growing out of. But we like to be sure. I'm assuming your Tohru Honda." Tohru seemed surprised and told him, "uh. Yes I am. Nice to meet you." She smiled up at Hatori. Hatori then looked over at me and asked, "Can I presume you're Natsumi Hisoka?" I walked over and nodded my head in a yes motion. I then bowed respectfully and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Hatori replied to the both of us, "indeed. I didn't expect you two to be such ordinary girls." Yuki then shouted viciously, "Hatori!"

"Ah! Don't! You can't climb on the stand," we heard the female president shout. We looked over and saw Momiji sitting on the stand while eating a rice ball. Kyo grabbed Momiji and asked, "what do you think you're doing you little runt?!" Tohru then left to go help Kyo while I turned to Hatori and bowed while saying, "It was nice to see you again Hatori." Hatori and Yuki seemed taken aback as I left to go help Kyo and Tohru. Kyo had gotten Momiji down and we were now behind the white curtain where the extra rice balls were kept. Kyo hit Momiji on the head and said, "Stay here and sit still!" Momiji then started crying, "Somebody! Help! Kyo's hitting me! Waaaaaah!" I went over to Momiji and pet his hair. "There, there," I told him. Tohru walked towards us and asked, "Is everything okay?" Momiji seemed to realize something and said, "That's right! You're Tohru Honda right? And you're Natsumi! Right? Right?" Tohru and I both nodded out heads yes and he jumped around smiling and asked, "Do you know who I am?" Tohru and I both nodded another yes as we said in unison, "you're Momiji." Momiji somehow managed to smile brighter as he said, "That's right! That's right! You remembered my name! That makes me so happy! Let's all be friends! Hey you both know about the zodiac thing right?" Tohru and I nodded yes, yet again. He jumped up and ran towards us saying, "That means I can hug you!" Kyo grabbed the back of Momiji's shirt and said, "hold it right there lover boy!" Momiji shouted back at Kyo, "but Tohru and Natsu don't mind if I transform! Do you Tohru, Natsu?!" I could see Kyo was about to hit Momiji as he shouted, "do you even know where you are?!" Momiji then looked back at Kyo and said, "You just want to keep them all to yourself! I bet you hug both of them every day!" Kyo released Momiji with a blush on his face and shouted, "who would want to do that?!" Momiji ran up and tackle hugged both Tohru and I while saying, "I would!"

There was the explosion of him transforming. Once the smoke cleared there was a bunny on Tohru's knee that I could guess was Momiji. I thought fast and quickly picked up momiji's clothes just in time before some of our classmates came in. I tucked the quickly folded clothes under my shirt as the blonde Yuki fan girl asked, "Wait where's Momiji? And what's with the rabbit?" I turned to her and answered calmly, "Momiji went to the restroom. We found this bunny back here eating a rice ball and we were trying to catch it. Sorry for the concern with the loud noises we were making. I guess we'll just take the bunny outside now." They seem to buy the response I gave them as Kyo, Tohru who was carrying Momiji, Hatori, Yuki and I left to the roof of the school.

"you little brat! Do you know what you almost did" Kyo shouted at Momiji. Hatori told Momiji, "You're going to be grounded for one week." Momiji looked at them with teary eyes as he asked, "What'd I do? Tohru! Natsu! They're scaring me!" Kyo shouted at Momiji, "leave them alone! It's your own damn fault!" I looked at Momiji and asked, "If you're going to call me by a nickname would you mind calling me Sumi? I'm much more used to that nickname and tend to prefer it." Momiji nodded his little bunny head and said, "sure!" Hatori spoke up and said to Momiji, "I'm very disappointed in you. We're only lucky Natsumi was able to come up with a good explanation." It reminded me I still had momiji's clothes under my shirt. I took them out and sat them on my lap. Kyo then smirked and said, "even if she didn't come up with a good excuse Yuki could have just bat his pretty eyelashes a couple times and have everyone swoon-. AH!" Yuki had run up and punched Kyo under the chin and sent Kyo flying in the air. Yuki then stood above Kyo and threatened him, "next time I'll send you flying _off_ the roof." Yuki then got in front of Momiji, who was on Tohru's head, and said, "Momiji you really do have to be more careful." Hatori agreed saying," indeed. You'd do well to heed that advice. Now I think it's time we went home." Momiji then began whining, "Oh come on! I wanted to talk to Tohru and Sumi some more!" Tohru was on momiji's side and said, "It would be a shame if you couldn't stay longer." Hatori didn't waver and said, "Take a moment to say your goodbyes."

Momiji whine to Hatori, "Hari you're so dull!" Kyo shouted in the background, "YOU HEARD HIM MOMIJI! NOW GO HOME!" as Hatori was about to walk towards the stairs and back into the school he turned to Kyo and Yuki. Hatori said, "I almost forgot something very important. Yuki Kyo line up by the fence over there. Now I want an honest answer to this question. What is the last letter in the alphabet?" Kyo and Yuki answered "z" at the same time. Hatori quickly took out a camera and got a picture of the two before they could realize it. Hatori picked up Momiji and walked to the door saying, "That should be a nice picture for akito." Momiji was waving good bye to us and I realized Hatori didn't have Momiji's clothes. I ran to catch up with Hatori and caught the sleeve of his white dress shirt and said, "I forgot to give you Momiji's clothes for when he turns back. My apologies." He took the clothes and said, "thank you. Please come with me for a moment." "Uh, okay" I responded. I followed Hatori to the office. He had someone page for Tohru while we went into one of the conference rooms to wait for her. Momiji had transformed back into his cute little blonde self and put on his clothes. Hatori was also smoking. I honestly didn't expect a doctor to smoke cigarettes. Aren't they always trying to get everyone to be healthy? I guess it's just from the stress of being a doctor maybe. Tohru opened the door and said, "Excuse me." Hatori turned to her and said, "I apologize for having to page you like that. But what with Kyo and Yuki around it didn't seem the both of you and I would get a chance to speak properly." Tohru looked shocked and freaked out by something. Kinda had me curious about what happened while I was gone.

"Right to the point then," Hatori said while handing me a paper," this is the address of the main Sohma estate. I want you both to come by on you next day off. I believe you and I have several very important matters to discuss. And it goes without saying you both are not allowed to speak about our meeting to Yuki and the others. Nor are you allowed to refuse my request. Am I being clear?" I nodded in a yes motion to Hatori, "don't worry, we both understand. We'll see you on our next day off."

The end~! Wow chapter six. This is the longest chapter I've written so far! How fun~! Thank you for reading! Please review or PM me~!


End file.
